Wedding News
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Gia breaks some big news to Matt at the triple wedding.


While the three sets of newlyweds were busy taking pictures and generally being cheesy as hell, a nervous Gia pulled Matt aside so she could have a private conversation with her husband. "What's up?" he asked her wife, noticing again that she seemed off.

This hadn't gone well the last time and Gia was terrified despite the fact that Matt was a great guy, had really stepped up for Rocki, and loved them both. What if he didn't want this? "Nothing much." She chuckled nervously.

"You okay?" he asked. He grabbed one of her hands and sat down, urging her to do the same, which she did.

"Sorta. I have something important to tell you."

"You can tell me anything," Matt assured her, rubbing his thumb on her wrist.

She grinned at him and hoped he took this well. "You remember that night in the kitchen? And the balcony? And the shower?"

He laughed and grinned. "Yeah. That was so much fun." And then it seemed to hit him why she was asking and he gasped. "Are you pregnant?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "Are you happy?"

He got down on his knees and put his hand on her stomach. "Happy doesn't even begin to cover it, Gia. I love you, I love Rocki, and I already love this baby."

She let out a sob and immediately hated herself. Did the hormones really have to kick in already? Gia wrapped her arms around Matt and cried into his chest for a few moments. "Sorry," she apologized, pulling back and wiping her cheeks.

Matt shook his head. "You don't have to apologize - are you happy about this?"

Gia beamed at him. "Thrilled. Terrified because I haven't done this in a long time. But I have you now, and you're the best man I've ever known, Matt." She wasn't going to get sappy and call him the love of her life but he knew.

"Did you tell me at the wedding to steal DJ's thunder?" he teased, hoping she'd laugh.

He succeeded and she swatted his shoulder. "The thought did occur to me but I couldn't hold it in anymore. Plus, this is a happy occasion, as cheesy as this is. Damn those Tanners and their sentimentality. It rubs off on you!" Gia sniffled and quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

Matt returned to his chair, still holding her hand. "It does but whatever, I think we've embraced it at this point. Even Rocki." He looked over at his stepdaughter and watched her dance with Jackson.

"You ready for diaper changes and feedings at three in the morning? Those sleepless nights get to you."

"I bet but you're not alone this time, Gia. I'm not leaving any of you," Matt promised.

"I'm holding you to that." Her previous marriages had ended in failure but this time was different in so many ways. He wasn't a piece of shit like the other guys Gia had been with.

Matt and Gia talked for a little while then made their way over to Rocki's side when one of their favorite slow songs began playing, and the three of them danced together.

* * *

Seven months later, a reluctant Rocki was in the delivery room and by her parents' side as Gia delivered twins, a boy and a girl. "This is terrifying," the teenager murmured as she sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs with her sister in her arms.

"You'll get used to it," Gia assured her. She yawned, grateful the babies were finally out of her and the pregnancy was over. Twins had been an unexpected surprise and pregnancy had been hell as a result (didn't help that she was older this time).

Matt exchanged a look with his wife and she nodded. "Rocki, you can name your little sister. Your mom and I decided that a few months ago. Provided that it's a good name and we'll both like it."

"I can name her? Wow, you're giving me a lot of responsibility here," Rocki joked. She gasped when the baby opened her eyes. "Hi there. What is your name?" She thought about it for ten minutes before the name came to her. "Georgia Phoebe. Her name is Georgia!"

Matt and Gia glanced at each other again. "It's perfect. And her brother is Wyatt Jacob." Rocki handed Georgia over to her stepfather when he asked for her back, and Gia sniffled as she checked over her two newborns. "Welcome to this crazy, fucked up world, Georgia and Wyatt."

Rocki half hugged her mother and then took Georgia back as she returned to her seat.

Gia hadn't exactly expected to fall in love again, let alone with Matt, but she was glad to have found him. It may have taken her four attempts to get this marriage thing right but she couldn't regret it since her failures had led them here.


End file.
